


Consequences

by KaseyTrue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/pseuds/KaseyTrue
Summary: What if ... Consequences.One Shots placing Real World Consequences on events in Harry Potter.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CescaLR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CescaLR/gifts).



> This was written on a cell phone so apologies.

When he came downstairs that morning he wasn't expecting to find what he did. There shouldn't be anyone up yet, as it was barely past sunrise. It was nice a fire blazing in the fireplace, the sun warm through the window. If he didn't need the library he might prefer to take off his robe and study in the Common Room. He heaved a heavy sigh as he continued toward the entrance only to stumble and fall as he passed the chair by the fire. He glanced down to see what tripped him and his eyes went wide.

Harry woke up to shouts and yelling, his mind fuzzy he couldn't focus long but he could swear he heard an elderly woman's voice calling Neville before he fell back into the darkness of sleep.

The next time he woke up Harry first looked for his glasses then noticed the piles of candy around his bed. He sat up to look around better and realized that there was a rather distinct lack of people in the room. He considered for a moment whether he really wanted to get Madame Pomphreys attention before deciding that he needed answers enough to put up with her fussing.

"Hello?" he called out and when he got no responce called again louder. "Hello!"

A familiar voice came a few beds away and Harry slumped in surprised relief. "Hey Harry" 

"Neville!" Harry called as he decided that he may as well get up. "I'm glad to hear your voice."

He stood up wobilly and made his way toward the other boys bed. "Ah.. Well..." Neville muttered in his usual timid way.

When Harry slid open the other boys curtain he found himself too shocked for words.

Madame Pomphrey cleard her throat gently and Harry spun round to look at her. "Mr. Longbottom will be alright soon, but for now he is too unwell for visiting."

Harry turned back to Neville and swallowed audibly. The boy was rather than lying on a hospital bed, inside a glass box not unlike the one from Snow White. However instead of sleeping peacefully surrounded by flowers he had several ... Devices ... Machines?... Things attached to his body in various places. He looked like some Evil Doctor's Victim in a Horror movie. "What..."

Pomphrey paused for a long moment, before deciding to explain as simply as possible. "Mr. Longbottom was attacked a week ago. Several of his organs stopped working but thankfully his magic kept him alive long enough for a prefect to find him in the morning."

"Since it was the sheer force of his magics will that kept him alive we cannot use magic to heal his organs. Theses devices are doing the hard work that his organs can't while the Healing Box speeds the natural healing of his body. He was very lucky Percy Weasley knew not to remove the body bind before he brought him to me."

"Neville?" Harry asked with a tremor in his voice.

"It was Quirill." Neville answered looking straight into Harry's eyes. "He wanted me to get you but you were already gone."

Harry didn't say anything to that just stared at Neville in growing Horror and he didn't even realize he was crying unril Madame Pomphrey handed him a handkerchief and usherred him back to his own bed.


End file.
